Lie to Me
by ashviciousrawrrrr
Summary: After the Croatoan virus has spread, the world is in a state of dying. Just when all hope is lost, a woman comes along with the power to remind Dean who he once was. With the old Dean back can they finally beat Lucifer and save the planet? Dean/OC
1. All Fear Has Been Aborted

**Title: **Lie to Me  
**Characters: **Dean, Sam/Lucifer, Castiel, Camille(OC), Zachary(OC)  
**Pairings:** Dean/OC  
**Rating:** M for alcohol, drugs, sex, violence and apocalyptic setting.  
**Full Summary: **Once upon a time, the world was peaceful. Then everything was stripped of it's beauty and tranquility. Evil had spread unnaturally over the whole globe. The apocalypse was indeed upon the world. It had turned into survival of the smarter and stronger. People were betrayed, families were slaughtered, viruses were spread and loved ones were taken all because of one living being - Lucifer. He's turned the world into his own sandbox, where he could play whichever game he desired. A certain soilder comes along and tries to give Dean the strength to save everyone.  
**Author's Note:** I don't own Supernatural. Those rights belong to Eric Kripke and the CW network. Credit for the song goes to '12 Stones - Lie to Me'.

* * *

**Chapter One: All Fear Has Been Aborted**

**

* * *

**

I awoke in the middle of the night to hear someone pounding on my bedroom door. I grabbed the shotgun that was just beside my bed and entended it infront of me. In the past years, I had become so acoustomed to using a gun and it actually began to feel like an extension of my arm. Carefully, I unlocked the bolts and opened the door. I was ready to shoot but I dropped the gun whenever I noticed that it was Zachary. He appeared tired and hurt. From what I could see, he was covered in blood. He had a blanket wrapped around his waist and he was breathing heavily, suggesting that he had ran back from the expedition. The expression on his face was grim and I knew what he was trying to say. My eyes began to fill with clear salty tears. Zachary stepped forward and put an arm around me.

"No one?" I asked, my voice was hopeful. I silently wished with every bone in my body he would say that one person survived. Grimly, his head shook back and forth. My brown eyes looked around the dark room. There was little light, but I could see the picture that sat on my bedside table. In the picture were a man and a woman - my cousin and myself. It was before the outbreaks, before the killings began, before the end of the world. Somehow we had managed to stay together and stay alive. By some miracle, neither of us had been infected with the croatoan virus and neither of us had been killed in the crossfire of this war. Until tonight of course..

"Camille I'm so sorry.." Zack said, his voice filled with sorrow and pain. "I only survived because I could outrun the infected.." I weakly smiled at him, knowing that he had the advantage now. Zack is a skinwalker, with the advantage of transforming into a wolf. Of course he ran faster than the zombie-like creatures infected with the croatoan virus. He ran on all fours, while they did not. Now of course, Years ago I would have hunted him but now we were allies. Since our small group had come together, we became close friends and I looked at him as an older brother.

"Go wash away the blood.. I'll clean you up and dig out the bullets." I hung my head low and pushed him away. He took the silence as a hint and walked out of my room and towards the bathroom. I wiped away a few stray tears and set away my gun. I looked out the window, taking in the surroundings. Everything was dull and desolate.

I remembered a time when the world was so full of color and life. Now what had we become? Nothing but black and white. The gray areas were gone as well.. The croatoan virus had wiped out just about everyone. The only people who remained were hunters and their families. People who knew how to kill were the only ones who were able to survive. By some miracle I was still alive. I made a decent hunter but I made a better medic. So I stayed at our base and took care of the wounded. Back when everything was alright, I attended nursing school so that made things a lot easier nowadays.

* * *

**Just a short introduction. I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for a chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Say The Words & My Weapon is Drawn

**I do not own Supernatural, no matter how much I wish I did. Those rights belong to Eric Kripke and the CW Network. Speaking of them, what are your thoughts of Season 6? In my opinion, I do not like season 6 Sammy. He was my favorite when he was all caring but the whole no soul thing just isn't working out. And Castiel..? Is it just me or does anyone else miss season 4 Cas? Ablivious awkward hair-a-mess Cas? I miss him. **

We were in the middle of nowhere in broad daylight carrying guns and ready to shoot. Well, I was. Zachary wasn't, he was in the form of a wolf. He trotted a few feet in front of me, occationally scampering off to check something out. We wanted to be extra careful that we didn't run into any infected. I jumped at every little noise but Zack's happy-go-lucky attitude kept me feeling positive about the day. Of course that was until we heard a loud crash behind us. Just as I spun around on my heels, I was tackled to the ground. My sawed-off shotgun was tossed asside. I looked up with fear in my eyes at the infected man holding me down. Just as he went to cut into my skin and infect me, I heard a gunshot go off. Still in shock, someone grabbed me harshly and pulled me to my feet.

I looked to my rescuer. He had a hard looking exterior but something about his eyes made me feel differently. They were green and reminded me much of nature, the growing green life that was scarcely seen nowadays. His face was worn and he wore the expression of a broken man. For some reason, my heart lurched out to him.

"What were you doing out here alone?" He snapped at me, his voice was low and hoarse. I went to answer but wasn't given the time because he grabbed my arm and threw me into the direction of his companions. One of them caught me before I hit the ground. Zack barked loudly and growled at the man who pushed me. Hesitantly, he aimed his gun at my furry friend. "He your dog?" He asked, his green eyes looking back to me. I nodded and motioned Zack to come over to me. He listened and trotted over to me.

"Dean it's not safe out here. There are more of them and the wind is against us. We have to go back to camp." I looked to my side, the man who spoke seemed to hint at getting me back to their camp. I could tell by the way his blue eyes flished on to me briefly. It was probably protocol to thoughly question every stray that they picked up off the street.

The man called Dean seemed to look away and silently scoff. His green eyes once again watched me intently. A sigh looked to escape his lips. "You guys go ahead and find supplies. Cas is in command. I'll take care of the girl." I scowled at him. He threw his gun at someone behind me and reached for a new one - a piston tied to his leg. The people behind me hesitated as he stepped in the other direction. "Get going." he commanded harshly. The man with the blue eyes adjusted his gun before leading everyone away from us. I watched them walk away, curious as to where they were going. I was pulled out of my thoughts as the man, called Dean, bumped into me.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. He turned around to look at me with noneffected eyes. "Why are you being such a dick?" Zachary let out a bark-like noise, which I took in as laughter. He always did get a kick out of my dead-serious honesty.

"Get over it sweetheart. It's the friggin' end of the world here. I think I've earned the privilege to be a prick." he said harshly. Zack looked to me, he seemed to be waiting for a witty responce from me. I just glared at him as I picked up my shotgun.

It was silent, our venture back to their campsite. I didn't speak to him and he didn't speak to me. I kept feeling him stare at me, almost the way a hunter would stare at their prey before they attacked. I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of him, stopping him in his path.

"Hey! What th-" He began ranting and trying to rip into me. I let out a loud sigh as I lifted up the bottom of my shirt to show an anti-possession tattoo on my hip. The black ink contrasted my ivory skin and somehow I could tell it was visibly pleasing to his eyes.

"I'm not a demon. So quit staring at me like I am." I hissed. I also showed him that I wore a silver necklace. He seemed to turn away from me looking more at ease. "I'm a normal human believe it or not." I said to him. My eyes shifted to the skinwalker trotting beside me as a wolf. Mentally, I shuddered at the this Dean fellow would do to Zachary, and even myself, if he discovered what we were hiding. Dean totally reeked the essence of hunter. I knew he would shoot Zachary dead with a silver bullet without even thinking about it.

The silence was unnerving. I couldn't bare it any longer. Prior to being rescued, I rambled about nothing to Zachary. Usually I could tell what he thought about my rambling, just by how he wagged his tail. It was well over twenty minutes of pure silence, besides of course the crunching of broken glass. For some reason the silence made me feel anxious. I took a deep breath, I needed to break this silence.

"I'm Camille." I offered him, trying to break the silence between us. There was no responce form him, only a weird look from his dead green eyes. Okay, so he wasn't exactly a chatty Kathy. So instead of the desired conversation, I occupied myself by singing to myself in my head. It wasn't long before Dean and Zachary could hear me humming to _Dream On _by Aerosmith. I was only at the young age of twenty-fice but I loved me some classic rock music. I was born into Aerosmith, AC/DC, Bon Jovi, The Eagles.. My parents loved that music, so it was only natural that I did as well.

"You know Aerosmith?" he said finally. I looked to him oddly. How yound did he think I was? It's not like I was a teenager. I was in the best shape of my life. Who knew the key to staying fit was fighting zombies in the apocalypse? Who knew.

"Of course I do." I answered back, my voice on the borderline of sounding bitchy but I didn't care at all at this point. If he wanted to be an absolute prick then I was entitled to be a bitch. "How young do you think I am?" I questioned, my curiousity, getting the better of me. He seemed to divert his eyes away from me and laugh.

"Ah. Way too young for me." I rolled my eyes.

"Good." I added." Because you are way too old for me." I smirked as I saw his face. He looked surprised. Hey. Two can play at the game. He was a prick, so here I was being the bitch.


	3. You Don't Know Me

**I do not own Supernatural, no matter how much I wish I did. Those rights belong to Eric Kripke and the CW Network. Just want to thank Trickster707 for their review on the story, I really do hope that this story is able to live up to your expectations. To all others who read, please review. I crave the feedback. Pretty Please.**

**

* * *

**

Their camp, Camp Chitaqua, was a haven. Compaired to the normal ruins of the world, this seemed be a nice change. There were countless wooden cabins. They reminded me of a time where my dad would bring us camping, when he wasn't on a hunt of course. It was one of the reasons I was still alive. Growing up in the life of a hunter taught me everything I needed now to stay alive. Hunters, their family and friends seemed to be the only ones still alive. A few lucky strangers were able to survive here and there but other than that.. Everyone was lost. The world was in chaos but here was a place where people were able to feel safe.

"Hey." I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face Dean. He must have just spoken to me and asked a question. From the look on his face, he was seeking an answer. An answer that I had no idea of..

"What did you say?" Annoyed, he rolled his green eyes at me. Trying to remain calm, he ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"I said there are no extra rooms at this point so you'll be staying in my cabin. I hope you don't mind." He said with annoyance clearly evident in his voice.

"I'm not staying ther with you." I said harshly. My eyes narrowed at him. "I'll sleep on a floor somewhere." I added. He smirked in my direction, his lips turning into something that resembled a smile.

"Why?" he questioned. "You afraid you won't be able to resist me?" I rolled my eyes at him. It was funny how he thought I would give into him just like that. Of course he was a ladies man and was trying to lure me into his trap. I wonder how many women at this camp had fallen prey to his spell. Surely there were enough of them to provide for an awkward situation once in a while. There was no way I was going to be a subject to that.

"Are you kidding me?" I steppped closer to him, my face just inches away from his. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "I think you would be the one unable to resist me." I added, making myself sound seductive. His neck moved as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He closed his green eyes and leaned down, to bring his lips against mine. At the last moment, I turned away and smacked him in the face with my brown hair. I heard him mumble a few choice words, most of them being curses directed towards me.

He brushed past me and towards one of the larger cabins, "Come on." he grumbled. I smirked as I followed him. We walked into the larger of the cabins. Everyone was eating and chatting away, mostly about some sort of mission. The men were talking about some wild battle they had with a group of infected - that they were calling 'croats'. Their heads seemed to turn as I walked by with Dean. Their eyes watched me and followed my figure across the room. My guess was they never saw a girl with a gun.. or multiple guns. From the looks of it, all the women stayed here and did things around camp. There was only one women who sat with the men and talked about the raids they went on. She was currently giving me the stink eye.

"By the looks of it, these men have never seen a girl with a gun." I heard Dean grumble ahead of me.

"The most fierce girl they've seen comes with a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs." The both os us glanced over to a table of girls. They definitely didn't scream fierce but I'm sure they did scream. I rolled my eyes as I followed him. We walked through the cabin and came to a basement. He pulled the drawstring for the light and led the way down. From the looks of it, it was a bedroom area. There were beds and cots everywhere. A smile came to my lips as I noticed a few posters taped to the walls. A few picture frames adorned the dressers and were hung on the walls. Most were filled with pictures of loved ones, I assumed.

"Are you even listening to me?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Dean's condecending voice. He was scowling at me. I simply rolled my eyes and once again joined him, in the doorway of an individual bedroom. "This is a spare room I use sometimes. You can stay here for the time being.. Until we see if you're good enough to be on the front line." I temporarily ignored his comment and began to take a look around the tiny room. It was a cozy little place, inhabited with only a bed and a dresser. I tossed my bag down on the bed just as Zachary jumped up on it and laid down. I smiled at him and just got the feeling he had something to say.

I shut the door behind Dean as he left me to do whatever I pleased for a while. I grabbed the blanket off the bed and threw it overtop of Zachary as he transformed back into a human. He wrapped the blanket around his waist and sat on the edge of the bed as the began to shuffle through my bag for some clothes to put on. As he emptied out the bag I picked up a few small trinkets that I always carried around with me. I lifted up the picture of me and my cousin and lightly ran my fingertips across the photo.

* * *

**Just as a visual, I picture Camille as Maggie Q from Nikita.**


	4. What Is Going On!

_I was in a beautiful elegant room. The walls were pure with with accents of metallic gold. Strangely, there were no doors or windows. I was completely alone. Something about it irked me, it just didn't feel right. My brown eyes scanned the room and they found numerous statues and paintings, all of which depicted a beautiful woman. Her skin was pale in contrast to her dark hair and eyes. No matter how striking she was, what caught my eyes were the pearl white wings that extended out behind her. In this particular painting, she was holding a silver blade against herself._

_"Beautiful isn't she?" I turned around on my heels to come face to face with a beautiful blonde woman. Her enchanting blue eyes seemed to see down into the most inner depths of my soul. Obviously this woman didn't know of personal space; she stood only a few inches from me. Her face holding the expression of amazement. She seemed to be facinated by me, almost like she had never seen another human being in quite a long time. _

_"I - Yes, she is beautiful." I said as I awkwardly turned away and went to gaze upon another painting._

_"She is the one who will save the planet from Lucifer." Intrigued, I turned around again to face her. I cocked my head to the side towards her._

_"What?" I asked, my voice noticeably higher. I wanted to shake my head at her and laugh in her face. What was she talking about defeating Lucifer? There was no defeating him. There was only sitting back and watching as he destroyed everything beautiful in what was left of the world._

_"You ri-" She stopped speaking mid-sentence. She seemed to look around the bare room with caution. Some unseen force seemed to shake the room. A light radiated through the room and a loud humming noise approached my ears. I dropped to my knees from the noise. The blonde seemed unaffected by the frequency. With a scared look on her face, she walked over to me and touched my forhead with two fingers. _

I awoke with such a start. My breathing was uneasy and beads of sweat covered my body. I looked around the room. It was still completely dark and Zachary, who was still in the form of a wolf, was fast asleep at the foot of my bed. The digital clock on the dresser said that it was four in the morning. Mentally I cursed myself. I had only slept about an hour. I rubbed my neck, trying to rid myself of the tenseness that I felt within my muscles. My whole body felt that way.

That dream.. It was so vivid. I had never had a dream like it. I remembered each and every detail, when usually my mind fell blank. I sighed loudly and laid my head back down. I tried to clear my head but that didn't work. I ran my fingers through my hair, untangling all the knots. Something about this gesture, was always able to calm me down. It was working quite nicely until I began to hear a ringing noise. Little by little, it became louder. Zachary awoke with a loud growl and began lookind around for an intruder but there was no one there. I let out an agonizing scream as the ringing became even louder. The door flew open to show Dean with a shotgun drawn. He dropped it when the ringing entered his ears.

"What's going on?" I yelled over the ringing as I dropped to my knees near Dean, who also fell towards the floor clutching his ears.

_Do not be afraid Camille. We have plans for you._

_

* * *

_

Those words plagued me. Dean did not hear them, but I did. They rang like a beautiful bell in my head, sounding much like the beatiful mysterious woman in my dream. Dean knew something was up. He knew I heard something he didn't.. and he knew what the ringing meant. I was trying to ask him about it but he was avoiding me at all costs. At breakfast, he shoved him mouth full of food and kept on talking to his friend, whom he called Castiel. Midday, each time he saw me going to approach him he turned around and walked the other way.

Now, I was throughly annoyed. I had questions, Dean had answers but he refused to give them to me. I breathed out the breath I had been gathering in my chest and walked into the cabin belonging to Castiel. He sat on the floor, meditating for sure. He appeared to be at ease, something I found myself to be quite jealous of.

"Why are you here?" his voice was low and gruff. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a few steps towards him.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something.." I said cautiously. He stood up and turned around to face me. He smiled before walking over to the bedside table. He picked up a small wooden box and walked back over to me. Once infront of me, he opened the box.

"Take your pick." he said with a smile. I looked inside the box and was surprised to see numerous kinds of drugs. Imediately, I began shaking my head.

"No no.. That isn't what I meant." I said awkwardly. He smiled again and pulled a small handful of pills out of the box before popping them in his mouth. "I was hoping that you could tell me more about what happened this morning. I _know_ Dean told you." I overheard him talking this morning about it. He mentioned everything to Castiel. Saying, that it was the same ringing noise as before. The same. Those words made me wonder. Had this all happened before?

"Ah yes. That is rather strange. It was angels."

"Angels?" I squeeled. "I thought the angels left?" The only reason I knew this was because a friend of mine was a vessel for an angel, Asmodel. Then one day, the angel had just left her body like nothing ever happened. Of course she went insane from having an angel inside of her body for over two years and soon after died from a Croatoan attack..

"I did as well." He lightly scratched at the five o'clock shadow of his face. "By any chance did you get a glimpse of this angel? What did he lo-"

"It was a she.." I interrupted. "She was beautiful. Long platinum blonde hair, wide blue doe eyes.. and her voice - it was so soft and I can still hear it in my head." I said, remembering back to my dream and the mysterious voice that spoke to me. It was unlike any other experience that I have ever had.

"Sophia.."

"_You have called upon me Castiel_?"


End file.
